


Lunch not dinner

by w_x_2



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: The dinner which Lyor has been forced to accept thwarts his already rescheduled date.Quick drabble to follow S02E04. Contains a spoiler from the ep.





	Lunch not dinner

After the latest crisis is over Seth finally has a moment to look at his phone, although when he opens it and reads the text on it, he rather wishes he hadn't.

 

 _I have to cancel tonight. -_ Lyor

 

 _Right._ -Seth

 

 _We can reschedule. -_ Lyor

 

 _This is the third time in three days so I think you can understand my doubts on whether you truly want to have dinner with me_. -Seth

 

 _I do. But something came up_. _-_ Lyor

 

 _That's what you said the two previous times._ -Seth

 

 _But I can explain this one to you._ _-_ Lyor

 

 _Not 'top secret' stuff?'_ -Seth

 

 _I wish it was so I couldn't tell you but..._ -Lyor

 

… -Seth

 

 _I have a step counter and a goal I like to achieve every day._ -Lyor

 _Last night I was running through the halls to get my steps in and I accidentally knocked something over._ -Lyor

 

 _You were the one who broke the vase from the chinese court?_ -Seth

 

 _How do you know about it?_ -Lyor

 

 _Did you know that the president's daughter was initially blamed?_ -Seth

 

 _Look, I didn't realize that I broke it. But I am on camera breaking it, it's a big deal._ -Lyor

 

 _What are you gonna do?_ -Seth

 

 _Well, I didn't have $1.2 million so I had to resort to bribing._ -Lyor

 

 _Bribing._ -Seth

 

 _It's not something bad._ -Lyor

 

 _So you should have no trouble in telling me what it is you will be doing._ -Seth

 

 _The woman from OMB is making me have dinner with her._ -Lyor

 

 _Ah, I see, you're cancelling on me for the third time now to go on a date with someone else._ -Seth

 

 _It's not like that!_ -Lyor

 _I tried to get out of it, but like I said, I broke the wrong thing and this seems to be the one thing to make this woman happy enough to make it go away._ -Lyor

 

 _I was teasing you. I understand._ -Seth

 _We can have dinner some other time._ -Seth

 

 _I am sorry_. -Lyor

 _Yes please_. -Lyor

 

 _I know you're between a hard place and a rock but please don't let this woman take advantage of you_. -Seth

 

 _I want to have dinner with_ *you*. -Lyor

 

 _You will_. -Seth

 

 _Tomorrow?_ -Lyor

 

 _If we're both free_. -Seth

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi,” Lyor greets as he enters Seth's office with a bag in one hand and two mugs in the other.

 

“Hi,” Seth replies, watching as Lyor closes the door before balancing the mugs the rest of the way to him. “I thought you were in with the president?”

 

“I was and it's clear that neither of us will be free for dinner tonight so I ordered some food so we can have lunch instead.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Lyor empties the bag of its consumable contents onto Seth's desk but holds onto the two sets of cutlery.

 

“I have a request before we begin eating,” Lyor reveals as he holds the utensils hostage for the moment.

 

“Yes?”

 

“The chance of us getting interrupted is high and with the blemish of three cancelled dates, I am unsure how much longer you will be so understanding.”

 

Seth nods, “Ok...”

 

Lyor inhales deeply and then asks, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Seth makes a thinking sound, arches an eyebrow to try and reflect a _no_ but can't help how his lips curl. “You haven't impressed me yet, plus you went out on a date with someone else last night.”

 

“I see that teasing smile now,” Lyor observes with his eyes glued to Seth's lips. “Texts certainly lack the face to face connection and therefore understanding.”

 

“Hmm,” Seth agrees.

 

“So, provided I am understanding correctly, I am now gonna lean in to kiss you and begin my good impressions.”

 

“You will soon find out,” Seth replies evens as he leans in to meet Lyor the rest of the way.


End file.
